Nelcron
Nelcrons are a humanoid kin native to Odenna. They are similar to humans except for a few minor visible differences and major biological differences. Appearance Nelcrons appear to be humans except for their slightly ashen or more fiery skin tones, though these are not always good ways to identify them. They tend to have more pointed faces, but the most telling feature is their ears. The sides of their heads are ridged and swirled around their ear holes and come to a shape like a flame at the top. Nelcrons with long hair or hoods can conceal this feature, but without that cover they are easy to spot. They can sometimes have a range of gray colored eyes and orange flecks can appear in these varieties. Beyond that they can blend in well in human populations, especially those of large, metropolitan trading cities. Physiology They are well-adapted to the wet, cold climate of northern Odenna. It is said that they are a race of fire, lending them intensity, speed, and warmth against the cold. They are naturally at home in a damp and gray climate. They can thrive on the tough grasses and shrubs of the hills and heath. Their skin is more waterproof than that of humans, wicking away water more like the feathers of a goose or the fur of an otter. This is also due to the properties of their oils. This keeps nelcrons naturally drier in a damp environment. Their stomachs are filled with fire that can consume the twigs and grasses of the field and the lichens that cover rocks or the hardened shrubs of rocky hillsides. Nelcrons have a near-elven dexterity and a speed that outmatches any other race. They can run, move, and spring more quickly, but elves have a grace that is not found on nelcrons. Nelcrons do not feel pain like any other creature would. They can tell when they are wounded and can feel pains in their stomachs, but they are not stifled or deterred by cuts and bruises. In battle they may cry in defeat, but never from the pain of wounds. Though they do feel sensations telling them when they are hurt, they can often go further than they know and collapse from exhaustion or overstrain. Nelcrons have an affinty for fire and the manipulation of it is natural to them. Even those without any other magic are known to bend fire to their liking without need for provocation or intense emotion. 'Reproduction' Every union between nelcrons and any other race fails at producing children, so they are thought to be cursed. This is used to the advatange of brothels though. Their gestation period is 9-10 months. Geography Nelcrons have always lived with humans, dwarves, and the other races of Odenna. They tend to stay in separate communities. There were once great clans of Nelcrons that ruled large areas south of the Karazim, from the western coast to the borders of Arcaitia and Gretchland. Their hold was never strong in Greatshire. The roaming tribes north of the Karazim made pacts with the nelcrons and traded with them and for this they have never been forgiven. With the expansion of Chambrey, the nelcrons' power diminished and in Greatshire they came to be despised. Whether it is because many of them were forced to move there because of the Shoumaise or because they are envied for their release from pain it is not certain, but the Nelcrons have come to be hated in Greatshire. Culture Nelcrons in Greatshire are marginalized and always poor. On the rarest of occaisions the richest nelcron has become a moderately succesful merchant or craftsman. Those that become castellans find the most money and renown, but are never respected by society. Typically nelcrons live in small, separate communities and work as hired hands or travel in small bands as itinerant workers. They will work in fields or do odd jobs such as seasonally assisting a village with woodcutting, mining, building, etc. Nelcrons are rarely trusted with the important tasks or those requiring attention to detail and quality. They are not viewed by humans as fit to perform such tasks. Very commonly, nelcrons are servants or slaves and the laws regarding them are little to none. Nelcron communities are a small collection of communal buildings built nearer to the fields and away from the village proper. The communities consist of less permanent buildings: huts, hovels, and the poor homes of previous eras. There is frequently a druid that serves as a quasi cultural leader of the community. The druids provide herbal remedies and religious rites, which include blessings and consent of sexual pairing. Druids are also the storytellers and keepers of their people's knowledge. Inspiration https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romani_people https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_Jews_in_England_(1066%E2%80%931290) Category:Kins Category:Nelcrons Category:Tanus Category:Odenna Category:Fire